


Tell Me Pretty Lies

by gorekid



Series: Kylux Oneshots [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Because I needed to use one, Emotional Cuddling Prompt, Fluff, Hux has the same first name as his father, Inferiority, M/M, Tears, This is a direct continuation of the last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorekid/pseuds/gorekid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is the only person who's not scared of Kylo Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Pretty Lies

The pair splits up temporarily, each going to shower and change because of the messes they’ve made of themselves. Sometimes they just leave each other, unsure of where the other stands on sharing a bed. It’s also a little early to crawl into bed, however, so they both work on some things as they wait for an appropriate time. Kylo Ren decides that he is tired a little early, so he dresses down into a black long sleeve shirt and grey sweatpants, and he doesn’t bother with shoes as he wanders down the hall of the housing area, and then slips into Hux’s room, which he leaves open for Kylo because he knows the boy enjoys going in there to relax, and has never snooped or invaded anything he shouldn’t have, so neither of them have any reason to complain of the set up. The dark haired male crawls into the bed, getting under the blankets and inhaling the scent of Hux. It’s distinct; sweet smelling, but also with a hint of sweat after his long days of work, and he honestly couldn’t help but love this scent. This is what he craves, to be with this man forever. He’s repressed his feelings long enough that right now, it seems insane that they haven’t actually gotten together. When he comes to think about it though, who would be able to love him? He’s all sharp edges and immoral thoughts, a true reprobate in a world where it’s okay to be evil, but he’s still feared by everyone.  
He screws his eyes shut, trying to wish away the thoughts of his inferiority to Hux. The man is cool, calculating, and above all, he is successful. Kylo, on the other hand, is destructive. He is not careful, or smart, or able to control his wide range of emotions, which is his downfall. Everyone fears him, well, aside from Hux. He’s not good enough for a man such as Hux, he’s childish for even entertaining the idea, and he is now keeping his eyes shut so as not to let the hot tears well up to his eyes. He gently holds the pillow Hux sleeps on to his chest, trying to quiet his thoughts. Hux still isn’t there, so maybe he should just get up and leave, but he can’t help this desire that burns deep in his chest for Hux to know. He craves the touch that Hux can give him, and he needs to feel the way only Hux can make him feel. Happiness is rare for him, and it’s important for him to have some, even if it’s only when he’s with Hux. Before he can decide anything, he hears the door slowly open, and he hears the small bell on Millie’s collar as she hops down onto the floor and walks to Hux.  
“Kylo?” He murmurs, obviously tired, and takes heavy steps to turn on the light enough to see. The Knight sits up, tugging lightly at the collar of his shirt.  
“Hey,” He murmurs, and he watches the small indulgence of weakness as Hux’s lips turn up into a smile, and Kylo can’t help when he smiles back, but he has to think to keep his lip from trembling, and he has to blink away the tears from looking at the man. Hux doesn’t notice this, as he ends up turning away to begin undressing from his work clothes, speaking to Kylo as he does.  
“I wouldn’t have stayed late if I knew you were here, I hope you haven’t been waiting too long,” He says, and once he’s in boxers and a white undershirt, he crawls into the bed and lies on his side, facing Kylo.  
“Oh, I’ve been here for a while. I was just thinking, I didn’t expect you to come back soon,” He says, moving close to wrap an arm around the waist of Hux, who gladly scoots a bit closer before gently pecking his lips, watching as the Sith Apprentice blinks in semi-shock, as if he hadn’t expected such a gentle show of affection from Hux.  
“Okay, I’m glad you’re here, anyways,” He muses quietly, and they fit together perfectly. They are Yin and Yang, black and white, perfect for each other due to how they balance each other out, how they can put up with each other's somewhat unbearable personalities. Kylo moves to gently run his hand over the freckled skin of Hux’s back, pushing his shirt up a little, hands cool compared to the warmth of Hux’s back.  
“Your hands are cold, asshole.” Hux complains, and Kylo laughs quietly before pressing a kiss to his collarbone.  
“Sorry,” He murmurs, and he gently nuzzles up against his shoulder before he sighs a little. There’s moments of silence where Ren holds the other close, and Hux cuddles up next to him, and there’s a shared sullen moment between the two. Something is sitting wrong with both of them, and it’s

Kylo who breaks the silence first. “What are we, Hux?”  
Hux who breaks the silence first. “Why are you doing this?”

They look at each other, and then Kylo tenses up, brows furrowed together. Hux is so clueless sometimes. He’s upset now. “Why?” He asks, back, pulling away a little bit and then sitting up on his elbow. “Because I like you, Brendol Hux, because you are the only person who’s ever stood up to me before and now you’re the only person who will look me in the eyes, you’re the only person who will touch me,” He says, voice filled with the passion of hurt and pain, and he notes the way aqua eyes never leave his face, the ginger’s brows furrowed in concern and realisation, and it makes him feel almost sick to his stomach that he hasn’t caught on sooner.  
“Kylo, I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize… None of that’s true,” He murmurs, and blinks once before he sits up the rest of the way, and then he crawls to stand up, crossing his arm and looking at Hux.  
“Tell me that I’m lying then. Tell me that you’re not the only person on this ship that would stand up to me when I got angry.” He demands, and Hux stumbles over his words for a moment, and the tears are falling helplessly down Kylo’s cheeks, and he lets out an exasperated yell, and Hux is quick to get out of bed to calm him down.  
“Ben, listen to me,” Hux says, going and wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck, bringing him down to press their foreheads together. “Let’s lay down, okay? Just relax,” He says calmly, managing to get the lanky man into the bed, and he lays beside him, pulling him close to his chest. “I like you too,” He whispers. “I didn’t know how to tell you, and I’m clueless to flirting, especially with you, because you are just so damn gorgeous and I didn’t get how you would like me, or how anyone could at all,” He says, gently running his fingers through the dark mane of hair, watching the hazel eyes look up at him as he does, and he gently wipes the tears before he pulls him close, and Kylo nuzzles his face against the other’s chest, nodding a little.  
“You’re so much more mature, I’m a mess, I’m not good enough. I don’t want to make you have to clean up after me,” He cries softly into the other’s chest, to which Hux shakes his head and presses his lips to the forehead of the force user.  
“Shh, it’s okay, you can be my mess,” He murmurs. “I don’t need anything more than you, you fit me better than any piece of clothing I own, and Kylo, I wish you would have just told me sooner so you didn’t have to feel this way,” Hux says calmly, and Kylo nods just a little bit as the other holds his slender form close, gently running fingers through his hair or stroking his back to get him to calm down, and he does, starting to drowse off against the other’s chest.  
“Can we be together?” Kylo asks, and Hux nods.  
“I’d love to be with you, no matter what.”  
“Do you think we could be together for a lifetime?” Kylo asks again, and the General nods again.  
“I know we can,” He whispers, pressing a smooth, sweet kiss to the Knight’s lips, who kisses back just as softly, revelling in the feeling of pure adoration. He doesn’t know if they would be together for a lifetime, or how long a lifetime might be for them. He likes the idea, however, and he enjoys the idea of this.  
“I think you have pretty lies,” He says, and it causes Hux to smile just slightly, and Kylo presses a kiss to his freckled shoulder. Hux is so lucky, so strong, so proud, of this moment. He kisses the other’s temple before Kylo presses his ear to Hux’s chest, listening to the steady heartbeat.  
“You like pretty lies?” He questions, a smile in his voice. “We’ll get a house on Naboo, and we can live forever there, and we could always sleep in. No more wars, no more death, just us,” He says, putting importance on the word ‘us’. Kylo smiles and nods a little, and he closes his eyes before adding on.  
“We could have ice cream sundaes for breakfast and omelettes for dessert,” The Knight says, and he feels the other laugh a little, pressing little kisses along the other’s collarbone, and then back to the little divot where the two bone meet, and he pulls back to smile.  
“You have some pretty lies too, Ben.”  
“Yours are prettier, Brell.”  
They snuggle up close, sharp edges softening for the night, leaving them both vulnerable and full of tender affection for each other, speaking of pretty lies until both of them drift off happily, leaving pleasant dreams of their future together.

**Author's Note:**

> Some emotional angsty stuff! I told you there wouldn't be NSFW this time. I may or may not have cried a lot while writing this. Day 3 finished!


End file.
